Noël blanc
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Pour Rea-chan: Joyeux noël


**Nom :** Noël blanc

**Auteur :** Rain, comme d'hab'

**Disclaim' :** Shaman King appartient à quelqu'un qui me déteste. Et qui s'est débrouillé pour me garder obsédée avec. Hiroyuki Takei pour vous servir.

**Personnages :** Voilààà ~

Bon c'pas glorieux, j'ai pas pu finir Echecs et je pense pas le finir dans de proches délais donc... Petits cadeaux de Nowël ~ Cinq drabbles sur du TamHao, boouuh... Rea-chan, regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire espèce de michante %)

Heureusement que Lu-chan c'est du MarcoMeene et Daniel c'est du HJ. %)

M'enfin, vous tous, et plus particulièrement Rea-chan comme c'est ton cadeau à toi - profites-en, ce sera pas tous les jours - joyeux Noël %)

* * *

><p>Des mains et des souffles qui s'entremêlent au point qu'elle ne sait plus bien si c'est sa respiration à elle ou celle de l'autre qui s'accélère soudain. Les longues mèches brunes de celui qui la serre dans ses bras lui chatouillent le cou alors qu'elle cherche ses lèvres pour y planter un nouveau baiser.<p>

Doucement, il la berce, insufflant calme et sérénité dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle s'endort contre lui, en sécurité, protégée du monde qui commence à la porte de sa chambre - un sourire éclairant son visage.

Les douze coups de minuit sonnent: nous sommes le vingt-cinq décembre.

* * *

><p>Elle entrouvre les yeux, son corps encore engourdi frissonant sous la brise fraîche du matin. Lentement elle se redresse et regarde autour d'elle, battant des paupières pour chasser le flou du sommeil. Il n'y a rien sur le sol. L'autre côté du lit est fait. La fenêtre est ouverte.<p>

Il est déjà parti, sans laisser la moindre trace de son passage derrière lui.

Ce n'est pas surprenant. Ca fait mal -un peu- mais ce n'est pas surprenant. La jeune femme se lève, va jusqu'à la commode et choisit ses vêtements avec soin.

C'est l'aube de Noël, après tout: elle se doit d'être joyeuse.

* * *

><p>Sous le sapin, les cadeaux sont nombreux. L'auberge est presque vide à la période des fêtes, et la communauté du Fumbari Onsen se trouve en petit comité. Hana déchire les paquets et court autour de la table, poursuivi par Men alors qu'il lui vole son dernier cadeau; Marion essaie désespérément de se réveiller avec une tasse de jus d'orange; Mathilda sourit devant un paquet arrivant directement de l'étranger.<p>

La princesse du Funbari Onsen, elle, sait déjà ce qui l'attend. Une écharpe, un nouvel aspirateur...

Un paquet cependant attire son attention. Sobre, petit, discret: elle ouvre avec surprise un collier de saphir rose.

* * *

><p>Les premiers flocons tourbillonent au-dessus de l'auberge. Hana et Men ont filé dehors et tout le monde s'est excusé, chacun allant voir des amis - Ryû son groupe, Marion Horo-Horo parce qu'il est venu spécialement en ville, Kanna allant au cimetière voir un vieil ami...<p>

Seules restent Mathilda et Tamao. Et encore, leur état d'esprit est bien différent: Mathilda profite du vide de l'auberge pour discuter en ligne avec Lyserg et rire aux éclats alors que Tamao est assise près de la fenêtre, un bol de chocolat chaud entre les mains, triturant son nouveau collier avec acharnement.

Elle est décidément bien seule.

* * *

><p>Les enfants sont partis se coucher, les filles ont choisi de sortir entre elles, Ryû n'est pas rentré - elle le punira demain. Cependant alors que la maîtresse du Funbari Onsen hésite sur le châtiment à employer quelque chose l'avertit que la journée n'est pas terminée.<p>

C'est un frisson dans les arbres, une nuance rosée dans le ciel du soir, une mélodie jouée par le carillon de l'entrée. La douce jeune femme lève les yeux de sa fenêtre.

Il est là à nouveau, brûlant et glaçant à la fois, juste roi de la fête.

Finalement elle ne passera pas Noël seule cette année.

* * *

><p><strong>Rain :<strong> Booouuuhhh...

**Jeanne :** . . . Elle est choquée.

**Hao :** Tant mieux.

**Jeanne :** Si seulement elle pouvait oublier d'écrire les deux autres 'cadeaux'.

**Hao :** Rien que celui-là c'est trop. J'aime pas la gamine aux cheveux roses moi...

**Jeanne:** … T'aimes personne toute façon. Dire que c'est Noël; en tout cas c'est notre fête *sort*


End file.
